BokuAka - Menthe
by Aeryn58
Summary: Premier rendez-vous entre Bokuto et Akaashi. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Est-ce que ça va vraiment aboutir à quelque chose.. ?


Une douce journée en mars. Le ciel est dégagé, tout bleu, tout juste couvert de ce coton blanc que sont les nuages. Le vent souffle dans les feuilles qui deviennent timidement vertes. Akaashi attend sur la terrasse d'un café, l'air tranquille, son regard cependant le trahit il stresse. Bokuto a beau être absolument tout le temps au retard, c'est quand même leur premier rendez-vous. Ca fait un moment qu'ils se cherchent. Alors ils ont décidé de se voir, hors des rencontres de Fukurodani avec les camps d'entraînement et les matchs se succédant sans cesse. Ils étaient tous deux fatigués du volley, en ce moment. Ils adoraient ça, et s'étaient rencontrés en partie grâce à ce sport, mais à force de fouler le terrain, ils étaient physiquement et mentalement épuisés. Alors ils se prenaient une petite pause. Et ils en profitaient pour peut-être engager quelque chose. Après tout c'était tellement bizarre, pour les deux jeunes.

Akaashi s'imaginait souvent embrasser le capitaine, le prendre à part après avoir joué toute une après-midi, le rejoindre dans les vestiaires, passer sa main sous son t-shirt, toucher autre chose que le ballon, se rencontrer autrement qu'en se regardant pour une attaque. Ils voulaient quelque chose de plus que tout ça. Que l'amitié. Que la relation de coéquipiers. Mais bon, c'était un peu capricieux. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous.

L'air était frais, une brise se cassant contre les arbres, venant embêter aussi les boucles du noireau. Ce dernier se décida à envoyer un message à Bokuto, lui disant simplement « Je t'attends ». En même temps, il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. C'est sûrement aussi pour ça qu'il avait tant envie de « parler » à Koutarou d'une autre manière que les mots ou le volley. En fait, il pense qu'en discutant peu, et de manière trop directe, il ne plairait sûrement plus au capitaine, un jour ou l'autre. Alors que ça venait de commencer. Et il avait tellement envie de partager quelque chose avec lui. Il avait toujours ce sentiment de petits picotements dans sa poitrine quand il voyait Bokuto, si déterminé à attaquer encore et encore, ou ses pensées qui vont si vite quand il le regarde. A chaque fois qu'il est avec lui, c'est un peu comme si son cœur était invité à une danse endiablée. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude.

Il n'a jamais été très attiré par les gens, et au fil des années, passant devant lui à une vitesse en même temps si lente et si rapide, il pense qu'il n'a jamais vécu un véritable amour, finalement. Il n'a jamais vraiment « aimé ». Il ne sait pas encore trop ce que ça veut dire, mais toutes ces émotions qui se dévoilent soudainement, c'est un début. Peut-être qu'il n'aura pas que le volley comme raison de vivre, à partir du moment où il sortirait avec Bokuto. Qu'il serait moins désintéressé de tout. Et qu'il sentirait enfin quelque chose dans son corps, qui n'était plus qu'une sorte de coquille vide et froide avant que Koutarou lui tende la main. Il ne savait plus où il en était, pourquoi il faisait encore des efforts alors qu'il n'avait plus tellement envie de se lever chaque matin pour aller apprendre des choses ennuyantes, pour parcourir un chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur, pour être ignoré de tous, pour entendre les moqueries des enfants envers lui ou les autres.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir appeler Bokuto « mon champion ». De toucher ses cheveux décolorés, de rire parfois, de boire du café avec lui le soir, pour pouvoir rester toute la nuit éveillés, à… Faire des trucs.

A force de rêvasser, finalement le tant attendu venait d'arriver. En courant, maladroitement, une goutte de sueur sur le front, la chevelure qui semble défier toutes les lois de la gravité -ou tout simplement, figée grâce à du gel-, un grand sourire et des yeux dorés pétillants.

\- Hey ! Excuse-moi, j'ai ignoré mon réveil et euh… J'ai eu du mal à me lever… Et seulement après m'être levé, je me suis rappelé qu'on avait ce rendez-vous… Je suis désolé !

Il était un peu vexant, mais Akaashi y faisait très peu attention, juste heureux qu'il soit là.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bokuto.

\- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Bo' dans ces cas-là.. Et puis tu fais trop formel !

\- Toi, c'est avec ces vêtements que tu sembles formel.

Aucun petit sourire en coin, ni le regard particulièrement moqueur, le noireau sort cette remarque tout naturellement, pensée comme un compliment. Le décoloré soulève un sourcil, puis l'autre, et hausse les épaules. Il a seulement mis une tenue décontractée, et s'est un peu soigné. La moindre des choses. Et puis il l'attendait, ce rendez-vous. Il était trop impatient. Il avait juste mis des heures à se préparer. A se doucher, se brosser les dents, se demander si cette montre serait de trop. Bon, l'histoire du réveil est vraie mais il avait inventé l'autre. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il avait pris autant de temps juste pour se « faire beau ». Et puis, c'était un peu gênant. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il rougissait, à ce moment-là.

La situation semblait crier « les opposés s'attirent », mais finalement les deux se sentaient pareils embarrassés mais agréablement surpris par ce petit bonheur unique, à eux deux, qui naissait.

\- Tu prends un cappucino ? J'ai envie d'un parfait, moi. On peut aussi partager…

\- Tu as de l'argent ?

\- B-bien sûr ! J'y ai pensé, quand même, c'est imp-

Bokuto s'interrompu en pleine recherche dans ses poches de manteau, ne trouvant pas son portefeuille. Il pesta.

\- Je suis trop nul…

\- Mais non. Je vais payer, t'inquiètes pas.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Tu me revaudras ça.

Le capitaine lui sourit franchement, et le passeur appela le serveur.

Tandis que l'un savourait sa glace et s'élançait dans la chantilly qui la recouvrait, l'autre le regardait, une main dans sa paume, un regard doux et pensif scotché à son visage. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener vers le port.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours adoré les bateaux ! Enfin, la première fois que je suis monté dedans, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, mais ça me fascine. J'avais même pleins de maquettes ! Et des fois, je me dessinais en marin. Bon, j'étais pas très doué, mais ça me faisait rêver… Pouvoir voyager sur l'eau, sur une étendue infinie de bleu, une mer ou un océan sur lequel naviguer, s'évader, se plonger… C'est un peu comme tes yeux !

Cette dernière réflexion était sortie tout naturellement de la bouche de Bokuto, mais il fit un effet de surprise aux deux. Akaashi devint perceptiblement rouge -pendant deux secondes- et rit doucement.

\- Tu as une bonne mémoire.

\- Quand il s'agit d'une passion, évidemment… C'est un peu comme le volley, même si je n'aime pas autant les deux.

\- …

\- Dis, Keiji, est-ce que tu aimes autre chose que le volley ?

L'interpelé faillit dire « toi », mais il se retint. Il réfléchit un peu, et finit par hausser les épaules. De toute façon, le bruit de leur pas foulant le trottoir, des flots, du vent et des voitures, brouilla bientôt la conversation. Ils finirent par arriver sur le port, et les bateaux s'étendirent à perte de vue, tout comme l'eau.

\- C'est trop beau ! Ça donne envie de s'y jeter…

Bokuto regardait l'horizon, un air nostalgique sur le visage. Soudain, comme pour accompagner leurs jambes qui se promenaient sur le littoral, l'air vint souffler contre leur dos, leurs bras, et le décoloré détacha son regard des vagues scintillantes pour regarder Akaashi. Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux était agréable, et c'était comme s'ils pouvaient entendre un fond de piano dans leurs oreilles. L'ambiance était douce, mélancolique. Elle donnait envie de se donner la main. De ne penser à rien. De sourire ensemble. De s'enfuir, peut-être, d'un quotidien trop violent, de sport intensif, de remarques brutales, de solitude ou d'ennui. C'était une escapade dans les sentiments qui se mélangent, un souffle nouveau. Alors ils s'arrêtèrent, comme pour respirer un peu de cet air de changement.

Ils se regardèrent, et tout semblait s'accélérer entre eux alors que le temps s'était figé. Plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien ne bougeait, à part leurs lèvres. _Juste une odeur de menthe._


End file.
